


Kissing Barbara Gordon

by Silencing



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencing/pseuds/Silencing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much says it all.  Short, sweet Batgirlslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Barbara Gordon

Kissing Barbara Gordon hadn’t been part of the plan for Steph when she’d dropped by the Cave. It was true that she’d been thinking about it for weeks, maybe even since Babs had dropped in on her with the most dubious offer of waffles ever. Steph had had girl crushes before, but never this strong – never ones that woke her squirming in the night with dreams of ruby-red hair and soft skin dancing through her brain.

Kissing Barbara Gordon hadn’t been part of the plan, but Steph was still figuring the whole ‘planning ahead’ thing out, so when she found herself suddenly straddling Babs’s lap with her fingers tangled desperately in her hair, she figured she’d better do what she did best – improvise.

Her kiss was fierce and unyielding as the woman herself, but her lips were soft and full and her mouth, sweet, so different from any of the boys Steph had fumblingly been with. And Babs knew what she was doing – there was a purpose and a power to her touches. Steph felt clumsy and slow in comparison, just as she did with Oracle barking strategies in her ear. She was a novice – she didn’t even know where or how to touch. And Babs’ fingers and lips and tongue were driving her completely out of her mind – she wasn’t sure she’d have managed any better with experience.

Babs broke away and locked eyes with her, and Steph thought her heart might stop then and there. Her lips were swollen and red, her pupils dark and wide, but she was still so in control. Steph didn’t understand how she could manage when she, herself, could hardly breathe right anymore.

“Is this your first time with a woman?” Babs asked, carding her fingers through Steph’s long, tousled hair.

Steph traced her tongue along her upper lip, then said, “Why does it matter?”

“It matters.”

There was no arguing with that. Steph flushed scarlet, then nodded. “But you know I’m a quick study.”

That earner her a smile, and Steph felt her insides melt. Babs traced a hand down her side to her hip, then slipped her fingers between them, and Steph arched against her with a sharp gasp. She hadn’t known so light a touch could feel so intense – she hadn’t known she could be so aroused, so fast. They were both still completely clothed, right down to her Gotham U hoodie and Babs’s cardigan, and that suddenly seemed like a crime.

As though she could read her mind (and maybe she could – she’d put enough gizmos in the suit, Steph wouldn’t have been surprised), Babs reached for the top button of her cardigan. “You’ll tell me as soon as you need to stop.”

It was a command, not a question. Steph nodded vigorously and touched Babs’s hand. There were two choices open to her – dive in headfirst, or run home. “Please. Let me do it.”

Babs dropped her hands to Steph’s hips again, watching her with an expression of amusement that sent a shock of heat straight between Steph’s thighs. She swallowed hard, then fumbled with her buttons, pushing the thin fabric aside and off her shoulders. She hurried to strip off her t-shirt next, afraid of losing her nerve, desperate to prove she was up for this. If Babs put her off now, thinking she wasn’t ready, she wasn’t sure what she’d do with herself. Burn up like a supernova with unrequited lust, probably, and that’d be the worst possible ending for a Batgirl. 

She could see Babs’s nipples under her bra, and before she could second-guess herself she brushed her thumbs over them and was rewarded with a sharp gasp. She did it again, and Babs dug her fingers into her hips, losing an edge of her control. Steph widened the spread of her knees until she could feel friction against Babs’s lap every time she moved, and then she was rutting up against her like some kind of hormonal teenage boy, and thank god she had a spare change of underwear because she’d never been wetter in her life. When Babs cupped her through her jeans again, Steph nearly lost it, straining against her hand and whimpering at the sensation. She was sure Babs could feel how aroused she was, could probably smell her. Steph was torn between embarrassment and ego – she either looked incredibly silly, perched on Babs’s lap and howling like a cat in heat, or she looked ridiculously attractive. Hopefully it was the latter.

She bent to suck one of Babs’s nipples into her mouth through the cotton of her bra, teasing the sensitive nub with tongue and teeth until she heard the other woman moan. The sound shot right through her, and then she was scrambling to unzip her jeans and guiding Babs’s hand inside, gripped by some kind of insanity. She was probably going to regret being so stupidly forward later, but then Babs’s fingers were inside of her and she lost all sense of reason. She gripped her wrist with one hand and her shoulder with the other, holding her in place, grinding against her and crying out with sensations she hadn’t known existed.

When she came, she heard Babs’s answering gasp and moan harmonizing with her sharp, startled cry. The other woman had her head back, her eyes closed, her mouth open, almost as though she was feeling everything Steph was. Steph rocked against her, feeling like she really was burning up, pleasure greater than anything she’d ever known before filling her up and driving the breath right out of her.

Babs withdrew her hand the moment Steph started to flinch away from the intensity of the sensations, and Steph felt a shuddering aftershock roll through her as Babs licked her sticky sweetness from her fingers. Babs’s other arm came up around her shoulders, holding her close, coaxing her to lay against her chest and catch her breath.

“Babs, that was- that was amazing,” Steph murmured, stumbling over her own tongue, too giddy to feel awkward about it. “Thank you. I didn’t think-“

“Do you ever? I thought that was what I was here for.” Babs asked, gently teasing, and Steph buried her face against her neck with a flustered grin. 

One thing was certain – patrols were going to be a lot more interesting from here on out.


End file.
